


Ten Minutes

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they go charging into the battle from hell, Rodimus wants to spend his final moments with Ultra Magnus/Maximus Ambus and his new upgrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Ten Minutes 

As the sky grew bleaker and the passage of time continued to march onward viciously, the stranded Autobots were preparing for what could be their final battle against impossible odds. Every last preparation they could think of had been made and Rodimus gave everyone the chance to use these final moments to do whatever they needed to do to get their minds and sparks into the zone. It wasn't much time but given their situation it was something they shouldn't take for granted so some of them wandered off for a while. Chromedome went to be with Rewind naturally, Swerve took Ten to be with Skids, Nautica went with Brainstorm, Velocity chose Ratchet and Drift as company, Whirl wanted to be alone as did Ravage, Rung had gone off with Nightbeat somewhere, and Cyclonus decided to stay close to Tailgate.

Rodimus found himself alone, which he found to be just fine as he wasn't certain what to do with these few minutes before they would walk into a fate worse than hell itself. He found an area that reminded him of a small rec room, only there was one large bench occupying a corner and nothing else. Slumping onto the bench the young Captain tried to lose himself in his thoughts, hoping that getting lost in his mind would somehow slow down time. He tried to think of happy thoughts but he couldn't find any, all he could see was fear, doubt, and anger. Soon he started to wish he wasn't alone, his fingers already scratching marks upon the bench making patterns that made no sense. 

Just as he was about to see if Drift wanted to assist him in meditation or something, a voice called out to him. "Rodimus, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Looking up until his neck began to strain, Rodimus found himself staring up at the new and improved Ultra Magnus, or rather Maximus Ambus as Brainstorm had dubbed him after upgrading the Magnus armour. He was twice as large as he used to be but he still looked the same as before only way more robust. Ultra Magnus almost had to crawl through the doorway to get into the room and every step he took sent vibrations across the floor that shivered through Rodimus' body. He didn't wait for Rodimus to answer, Ultra Magnus just took a seat next to him, the bench creaking slightly from the weight.

"How are you faring?" asked Ultra Magnus, staring down at him from his new height.

Rodimus could not believe that Ultra Magnus could ask such a ridiculous question. "Try and guess," he chortled.

Ultra Magnus made a rare smile. "Silly question, I know, but you know I'm terrible at starting conversations in predicaments like this."

"You're forgiven," replied Rodimus, patting Ultra Magnus upon his large forearm, "maybe your terrible conversations can bore those Cons to death." Both of them chuckled awkwardly over the small talk but it quickly died down and a moment of silence took over.

"You know, ever since I became an Autobot and donned the Magnus armour I always knew that I would meet my end in the battlefield," sighed Ultra Magnus.

"We're not going to die Magnus," assured Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus snorted. "You were always a terrible liar."

Rodimus smiled slightly as he gazed up at Magnus, taking it all in as he stared at that robust frame of his. He wanted to change the topic to something that didn't involve this overwhelmingly dread and he believed he found one. "You do realise that upgrade of yours makes you look sexier," he purred.

"Wasn't I before?" asked Magnus using an oddly casual tone of voice.

"Was what?" retorted Rodimus with snark.

"You know... sexier?"

Rodimus could not hold in the laughter as Ultra Magnus uttered a word that someone like him would never say. "My, my Magnus, using vulgar language is unbecoming of you." Once again the two chuckled lightly until it came to an abrupt end. They both sat there in silence as a million thoughts ran through their minds. "How long do we have?" asked Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus checked his internal chronosmeter. "About ten minutes," answered Ultra Magnus, his voice sounding a little smaller than usual.

Inhaling a sharp vent of air Rodimus stared up at Magnus and said flat out, "let's frag."

The sudden request would had made Ultra Magnus annoyed, telling Rodimus off for suggesting such an indecent act, but right here right now the giant mech simply nodded. "With or without the armour?"

Rodimus snorted as he climbed up to straddle Magnus as best he could. "In ten minutes we're going to run out into a battle that isn't in our favour. We're either going to walk out of it with some impressive battle scars or die horrible unspeakable deaths, and if it's the latter I at least want to have mind blowing sex before I go join the Allspark." Rodimus had to kneel upon Magnus' lap in order to get nearly level headed with him. "And what could be better than getting fragged out of mind then with this new upgraded body of yours?"

The whole thing instantly made sense to Magnus as his large hands pretty much scooped up Rodimus to bring his face closer to his own. "I'll try not to hurt you," he promised.

"We got ten minutes Magnus," grunted Rodimus, his interface cover already snapping open to reveal a dripping and desperate valve, "just do whatever you want to make this memorable."

Ten minutes

Without even so much as asking for his permission Ultra Magnus smothered Rodimus' lips with his own. Rodimus almost gagged as Ultra Magnus' oversized glossa entered his mouth and pretty much took up the whole space, but he quickly began to suckle at it and ran his own glossa over it as best he could. It was hot and slick, almost pushing down his throat as Ultra Magnus was determined to explore every inch of Rodimus oral cavity with his new larger glossa. As they kissed Ultra Magnus used his obese fingers to caress the smaller frame he held, stroking Rodimus' sensitive curves, pressing against tender hotspots, and petting anywhere that got a moan out of him. Rodimus desperately tried to return the favour by running his hands up and down Magnus' chassis, moaning in delight as every touch administered upon him ignited pleasure throughout his nerve network. He dipped his fingers into the seams of Ultra Magnus' frame, pulling and tugging at the wiring within and Rodimus was rewarded with the sounds of muffled means of delight.

Nine minutes 

Breaking the kiss, pulling his large glossa from Rodimus' mouth was harder then it sounded, Ultra Magnus laid the young Captain down upon his lap and only had to use one hand to spread his legs apart.

"You're leaking quite a bit," growled Magnus, the sight of transfluids spilling out of Rodimus' valve was actually pleasing to look at despite that it was spilling onto him.

"Hurry up and plug it up then," teased Rodimus, his voice sounded desperate and hungry.

Instantly obeying Ultra Magnus pressed his thumb up against Rodimus' valve, causing his smaller partner to gasp out loud and moan. Ultra Magnus himself groaned in need as he began to stroke the valve, running his thumb up and down and adding just the right amount of pressure to get a Rodimus' engines revving. He could feel it throbbing against his thick digit, the sensations of those valve lips spreading around his thumb, the way is squished at his touch, the strong smell of those fluids that dribbled onto him. Getting a little excited Ultra Magnus pressed his thumb against the tight hole, the squishy sensation odd but intriguing. Rodimus bucked his hips and gasped as Magnus attempted to put his thumb into him.

"P-Primus, that's just as b-big as your old spike," moaned Rodimus, grinding himself against Magnus' digit.

Eight minutes

Knowing that there was no way he could get his fingers in there Ultra Magnus quickly came up with an idea to loosen up Rodimus' valve. Normally he would never even consider such a thing but this wasn't a normal situation. Swiftly but carefully he pulled Rodimus up by his legs bringing him up until his valve was just a few mere inches away from his face, the strong scent of arousal wafting into his olfactory sensors.

Rodimus made a small "meep" sound as he found himself upside down against Magnus' chassis, and grasped onto one of Magnus' fingers wrapped round his orange legs to support himself. "What are you planning?" he wheezed as he peered upwards, intrigued at what was to come.

"Getting creative," answered Magnus, and without uttering another word he smothered his mouth over Rodimus' valve.

Crying out from the sensation of having Ultra Magnus' mouth over his whole valve, Rodimus arched in his upside down position and tightly grasped the fingers he latched onto. "Oh Primus," he cried, desperately trying to pull himself upwards, "you g-gotta AH get creative more OOH often."

Ultra Magnus thick glossa stroked the valve in slow but strong movements whilst his mouth just suckled away and tasting those sweet fluids that continued to seep out. He prodded Rodimus' sensor node earning more cries of ecstasy from the young captain, and even dared to graze his teeth along the quivering folds. After a few more long and slow licks he traced his glossa over to the entrance of the valve, fresh transfluids still pouring out of it and he gulped down every last drop.

Seven minutes 

Carefully tightening his hold upon Rodimus just in case Ultra Magnus began to slowly force his glossa into the quivering hole. As predicted the young captain jerked in his grip and cried out even louder.

"OOOOH that feels sooooo g-gooood," moaned Rodimus loudly.

Rodimus could feel the large hot slick glossa move deep into his valve, already hitting ultra sensitive sensor nodes within. His valve clenched around it, moaning as this new sensation was strange in a really good way. Ultra Magnus was very precise with it, exploring every single inch of that moist opening whilst drinking up the fluids that continued to squirt out. It was almost like he was kissing him only it was a different set of lips and it was wetter than normal. Rodimus was just thrilled with the new feelings rushing over him. It wasn't like having a spike penetrating him but it was just as good, the way it moved around in there was sending Rodimus over the edge.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum," he wailed, optics already rolling back into his head.

Upon hearing this Ultra Magnus began to plunge his glossa deeper into Rodimus, swirling it around and poking delicate spots within, filling up every inch of that tight passage inside the mech he held. The tightness around his glossa was oddly arousing as well as the taste of the fluids, he could feel his own spike starting to press against his interface cover.

Without warning Rodimus' legs clenched around his hands, his back arched and he cried out as an overload hit him hard. His valve spasmed and tightened around Magnus' glossa, and more fluids gushed out. He was practically gulping it all down. 

Six minutes 

Pulling his glossa out and his mouth away Ultra Magnus was pretty certain Rodimus could now accommodate at least one of his digits without hurting him. Time was of the essence so without even waiting for Rodimus to recover from his overload he manoeuvred him until he was on his fours upon his lap, his backside facing him. Despite his current mindset Rodimus was keeping up with Magnus and rested his helm upon his scarlet arms whilst raising his rear end upwards, giving Magnus a teasing wiggle. Placing the palm of one of his large hands over Rodimus' backside Ultra Magnus nudged his thumb against the slick wet hole.

"D-damn," moaned Rodimus, flinching as the thick digit pushed passed the folds of his valve and into his valve entrance. He heaved heavily and gasped as his valve stretched over that huge thumb. It was like he was being crushed from the inside out but in a really good way. Saliva drooled down his chin as indescribable sensations exploded within him, each one making him cry out in sheer ecstasy.

"They will hear you," grunted Ultra Magnus as he pushed his thumb even deeper into the young captain.

"L-let them," gasped Rodimus, pushing himself against the intrusive digit, "just g-go deeper."

Ultra Magnus obeyed and began to thrust his thumb in and out of Rodimus body. The suction was incredible and for a little bit it was almost difficult to move his thumb at all but Rodimus quickly adjusted himself and soon his valve was starting to properly adjust to the incredible girth of Magnus' thumb. He would apply pressure at certain spots inside Rodimus, bending his thumb in such a way it would cause Rodimus to shriek and cry, his optics flashing white as the pleasure he felt almost became overwhelming.

Five minutes

Magnus began to increase the friction of his thumb thrusts, plunging it in as deep as he could go, fluids bursting out from the seams. Rodimus gurgled on his own drool as the thumb hit a spot within him that made him see flashing spots in his optics. Every time Magnus bent his thumb within him Rodimus could feel a bulge form upon his belly, stretching his metallic skin and forcing his abdominal armour to shift with each movement. These sensations had sent him over the edge and yet he was still hungry for more.

"Ooooh... I-I'm gonna A-AH cum again," he wailed, pushing himself up to get a better angle.

Using his other free hand Ultra Magnus began to press and fondle with Rodimus' outer sensor mode, determined to completely drown Rodimus in a sea of overwhelming sensations and from the way Rodimus cried out it was working.

"Spike," screamed Rodimus, "I want your spike in me right now!"

"It won't fit," argued Ultra Magnus.

"Then make it fit, I don't care," barked Rodimus, completely lost in pleasure and ecstasy, "please I n-need this. W-w need this."

Knowing by now that arguing with Rodimus was pointless at this point Ultra Magnus did as he was told and removed him thumb from the tight valve, an oddly satisfying popping sound as he pulled his thumb away, a stream of built up transfluids pouring out.

Four minutes

Pulling Rodimus up so his back was now against his chassis Ultra Magnus released his concealed spike, the huge throbbing member was almost equal in size to one of Rodimus' legs. Instead of being frightened of it Rodimus immediately began to run his hands over it and grinded his valve against it. Ultra Magnus groaned in need and paused for a moment to allow Rodimus to service his needy member.

"Primus you got really big," whined Rodimus, leaning over to trail his glossa across the head of the impressive metal organ and even sliding it into the weeping slit, "I can't wait any longer, get this in me right now."

"I don't think I can get all of it in you," protested Ultra Magnus, wincing and flinching with every lick, kiss and touch Rodimus administered upon him.

"Just get as much of it as you can in me," purred Rodimus, suckling the slit as he tried to drink the fresh fluids that continued to pour out, "we're running out of time."

Just as Rodimus had said there was little time to argue. Carefully raising Rodimus up by his legs he nudged the tip of his spike against the entrance of Rodimus' valve. Rodimus moaned and bucked his hips as the huge throbbing member came into contact with his quivering valve. Ultra Magnus found the sensation of it all to be irresistible himself and didn't realise he was already prodding that small entrance with anticipation.

Three minutes

Consumed with lust Ultra Magnus slowly forced his spike upwards towards Rodimus' body. Rodimus instantly arched up and opened his mouth to form a silent scream as the huge spike pushed past the folds of his valve and stretched open his hungry valve.

"Ooooooh Primus that IS big," he gasped, his entire frame trembling.

"Are you alright?" asked Ultra Magnus, still lowering Rodimus down onto his spike whilst he continue to slowly thrust it up into him.

"Yes, YES, k-keep going," barked Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus did just that and continued with the task at hand, grunting as those tight walls were slowly wrapping around the head of his spike as it delved deeper. Rodimus had become a shaking mess and was making loud sounds that were a mix of pleasure and pain. He eventually made a very loud sound of pain when Ultra Magnus managed to get the whole tip of his spike into him.

"T-that's it," stammered Rodimus, "I can't t-take anymore."

Fairly certain that Rodimus was referring to his inability to take anymore of the spike in Ultra Magnus stopped with his attempts to force anymore of it in, and began to ease it in and out until the valve was a little more relaxed. The walls of Rodimus valve clenched around it tightly until, stretched to its limits thus making it impossible to get the spike in any further.

Two minutes 

Rodimus was only making sounds of pain and discomfort at first, clutching onto whatever he could hold onto to help him focus his pain elsewhere. It didn't take long for those sounds to convert into moans and whines and Rodimus would jerk his hips with every slow thrust Ultra Magnus administered upon him, reaching down to caress the the rest of the spike that couldn't fit him.

"S-Sooo g-goooood," slurred Rodimus, optics rolled back into his head and his glossa hanging out as pleasure he never felt before, "M-Magnus yoooou're amaaaazing."

Even Magnus was feeling it and he tried his best to control himself as he slid the tip of his spike in and out of Rodimus. He did increase the speed of his thrusts, pulling Rodimus down with every jerk he made.

"Faster," begged Rodimus, "faster!"

Their time was almost up and Ultra Magnus was nearing his limit. His thrusts became harder and faster as his overload approached, the entire tip of his spike disappearing into Rodimus' body with every sharp movement. Rodimus entire frame jerked with every thrust and his throat would release loud cries of intense pleasure, the captain daring to tighten his valve with every thrust to heighten the glorious sensations rippling through him.

One minute 

On the verge of his overload Ultra Magnus held Rodimus up and, without even thinking, began to thrust into him even harder than before, determined to get him to reach his peak. Rodimus began screaming even louder, the words he spouted were unintelligible but Ultra Magnus was able to make out the words "I'm gonna cum," in between all that crying and groaning.

Unable to hold back anymore Ultra Magnus almost roared as he delivered one last powerful thrust, his spike almost completely vanishing up into Rodimus' valve, and unleashed his overload into him, shuddering as he unloaded what felt like a never ending wave of hot sticky fluids. Rodimus froze up completely and as he was filled with the warm transfluids that spilled out of Magnus' spike he screamed uncontrollably as his own overload hit him hard. His valve almost crushed the spike inside of him as it clenched up, transfluids bubbling and squirting out from where they could in that tightly occupied hole. His belly began to bulge as the fluids had nowhere to go and continued to do so. Gargling and choking on his own oral fluids Rodimus tried to force himself off of Magnus' spike as his insides could take no more. Ultra Magnus quickly sensed this and pulled Rodimus up, a gush of transfluids falling to the floor and forming a large puddle. Completely spent the two just laid upon the bench, with Rodimus atop of Ultra Magnus and the pair of them trying to catch their breath.

Their time had now run out

"We...we better clean up and j-join the others," gasped Rodimus, trying to force himself up. However Ultra Magnus reached up and cupped his small frame, the giant mech shuddering and making an odd sound. "Are you... crying?" Rodimus almost believed that Ultra Magnus was indeed weeping but it quickly dawned upon him that it was laughter and not tears. "Why are you laughing?"

Ultra Magnus sat up a little to face the young captain, his face bearing an exhausted smile. "Brainstorm is a genius, there is no denying that," he explained, "but he set my chronosmeter to be five minutes slow."

As it slowly dawned on Rodimus by what he meant by that the young captain began to laugh in union. "You mean to tell me we had an extra five minutes," he chortled.

Ultra Magnus nodded, happy for once that his chronosmeter was a little off. "So what would you like to do for the next five minutes?"

Rodimus responded by slumping onto Magnus' robust frame. "Let's just lay here from a while," he said, "if we're lucky these five minutes might last a long time."

Liking the sound of that Ultra Magnus relaxed upon the bench and caressed that small frame that laid atop of him. In that small amount of time they had left the pair of them lost themselves in their minds where time stood still and the impending threat no longer existed.


End file.
